


How Would You Feel?

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Divide Album ÷ [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: How would you feel, if I told you I love you?





	How Would You Feel?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a fic series based on songs from Ed Sheeran’s divide album

'Mondeato? How far away exactly is that?’ Y/N asked as she followed the doctor trying to keep up as he walked frantically down the marketplace.  
‘From earth?’ he said scratching his chin  
‘Of course, from earth,’ Y/N said with a roll of her eyes.  
‘About 65 million light years. And even that far in the future and we’re still late! Come on!’

He grabbed her hand which caused tingles to run up her arm and dragged her forwards towards the tall building that was centre of the city. Her little legs struggled to keep up next to his long strides but she didn’t say anything as he was still a bit annoyed about the quip she made about his parking of the TARDIS. They weren’t late, he’d got the time wrong on the invitation and had parked over a mile away and now expected her to run to get in.

Soon enough the two of them were at the front door of the presidential building and the doctor was handing his psychic paper to a Mondeatoan man who looked down on him and Y/N as if he could sniff out liars. With a grunt he admitted them and they were on their way to the suite where a party was being held by an old friend of the doctors. As the lift dinged the two of them stepped out to see a vast variety of people all gathered for the party. A tall spindly man approached them and embraced the doctor in a hug.

‘Doctor!’  
‘Guru Nodo. This is Y/N, Y/N Guru Nod. He was the one who invited us,’ he said with a glance at Y/N by his side, ‘not too late are we?’  
‘Of course not!’ the Guru said, ‘food and drink over there and each person has their own viewing pod that we will be departing to in 10 minutes, so get comfortable.’  
‘Viewing pod?’ she asked as the two of them left the man and went to grab a drink.  
‘Yes,’ the doctor said as he shoved a questionable looking entrée into his mouth, ‘4000 stars are about to explode leaving Modeato the only habitable planet in this galaxy, everyone wants prime time viewing.’  
‘And I thought humans were weirdly morbid when it came to destruction.’  
‘Where do you think they got it from?’ he asked with a smirk before he moved around the room searching for a drink.

‘No, you don’t mean!’ she gasped looking at each person that milled around the room.  
‘Uh huh, descendants. Long time away of course but nevertheless. Don’t you think they look like you?’  
‘No, I don’t,’ she said judging the others.  
‘Come on,’ he said moving towards her and hugging her from behind as he leaned down and whispered in her ear causing her to shiver and her heart to race, ‘tell me he doesn’t look like a stretched-out sunburned Piers Morgan.’  
‘Well, that’s just offensive to the mondeatoans.’  
‘True.’

‘IF ALL PASSENGERS COULD NOW TAKE THEIR PLACE IN THE VIEWING PODS, THE EXPLOSION WILL BEGIN IN APPROXIMATELY 8 MINUTES’

‘Come on!’ he said as he pulled her in the direction of their pod.

Once we were settled in the pod they chatted and the doctor explained everything that was about to happen as well as all the history behind the galaxy and Mondeato. He barely looked at her as he explained anything as he became riveted in everything that he was explaining. She loved this about him, the way he became completely enamoured in any topic he spoke about. His eyes lit up and he smiled throughout, the love of knowledge flowing out of him. 

‘It’s starting,’ he said as he turned, noticing her staring avidly at him as he gestured for her to look out of the window. She did though admittedly it was hard to tear herself away from him and looked out to see the start of all. The sky which was an inky black now started to explode in a burst of pink sparkle. As stars collided and spread out against the sky they caused a ripple of sound to rattle the building and its surrounding area.

‘This is amazing,’ Y/N said, ‘It’s beautiful.’  
‘Isn’t it?’  
‘Thanks for bringing me,’ Y/N said turning to look at him before she placed her hand on his, ‘really.’  
‘No problem,’ he said squeezing it. Her heart thudded in her chest and before she could stop herself her mind and mouth ran away with her as she said, ‘I love you.’

The Doctor’s eyes went wide as he was temporarily flummoxed about what to say. Y/N immediately felt a crushing blow to her confidence and a wave of embarrassment flood her.  
‘Oh god,’ she whispered, ‘I’m so stupid.’

And with that she launched herself out of her seat and towards the door. She reached it in record time but her hopes were dashed as she found it locked.  
‘Excuse me,’ she shouted as the doctor regain composure and stood up, ‘please open the door.’  
‘Y/N.’  
‘I need to leave,’ she said to seemingly no one.  
‘Y/N.’  
‘Maybe there’s a button or a lever,’ she whispered looking around for any means of escape.  
‘Y/N!’ he said grasping her wrist and turning her around to face him.  
‘Doctor, ignore what I said. I didn’t mean it,’ she whispered as she dropped her gaze to the floor desperately trying not to look at him though he used his finger to raise her chin and looked at her.  
‘How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?’  
‘What?’ she said disbelievingly.  
‘It’s true. I tried not to, honestly, I did but I couldn’t help it. It’s not logical for me to. I’m a time lord, I live forever and eventually, you’re going to leave me – I don’t know how but it will happen.’  
‘Then we should enjoy it why we can right?’ she said with a coy smile. He nodded and leant down to kiss her as another thousand suns exploded behind them


End file.
